Sometimes These Things Workout By Themselves
by hellfire95X
Summary: Hiei can't seem to forget, no matter how hard he tries to supresse it.When an old lover finds Hiei just what exactly will Kurama do to keep the fire demon within his grasp. Hiei x Kurama. Yaoi 'nuff said. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes These Things Workout By Themselves.

Pairing: Hiei (seme) x Kurama (uke) (unless I say otherwise)

Warnings: For whole story: Lemon, Yaoi, Anal, rimming, blood, angst, swearing, possibly threesome (maybe Yusuke), could be male preggie (don't get your hopes up, it's what the readers want, exhibitionism, voyeurism, solo. And I think that's it.

This chapter: Yaoi, exhibitionism, voyeurism and solo.

Chapter 1:

'_Don't you remember me Hiei? Don't you? It's been so long and I've been searching forever.'_

Hiei sat up in a flash, his outward appearance showing nothing; but his eyes were large and his breathing was a tiny bit heavier. He frowned as he placed his hand over his erratically beating heart, a demon heart that hardly ever pulsed. His head turned taking in his surroundings, before once aging leaning back on the window still, his frown more evident.

He remembered where he was, who he was with, how he got here, but why couldn't he remember the dream? He had arrived earlier, after Mukuro had dismissed him for the time being. He had jumped through a portal to the Ningenkai, clearly intent on stopping at Genkai's temple. After Genkai had died, Yukina took over the temple responsibilities, making it a safe haven for good-natured demons, with permission from Koenma of course. Though demons that were not good-natured turned to dust after a good-rivaled battle from Kuwabara, so he'd been informed by Kurama. Hiei softly snorted as her remembered Yukina telling him Kuwabara was still courting her. She told him that Kuwabara was nervous that he would be rejected or that she would once again return to the ice world, even if Yukina told him otherwise.

*Flashback*

"Hiei-kun" smiled Yukina sweetly as the dark figure walked through the rice paper door.

Hiei nodded his head, giving a small smile, "Yukina" he said softly.

She quickly patted her pillow as she got up from the low table signaling him to sit down. Hiei took the seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable, as he always did when Yukina dotted on him. Yukina came back with a tray of tea leaves, boiling water, cups, and some pastries. Hiei didn't fail to notice that her steps were slightly shaking, instead of the usual steady elegance.

"There's something wrong" Hiei stated bluntly, his words more a statement then a question.

Yukina sat down opposite him, on her knees gently fisting her kimono. She bit her lip, as her shoulders shook.

"Hiei-kun…am I a good person?" she asked.

Hiei's eyes widened a bit, as he compensated her question. Of course she was a good person, never harming anything, always looking out for others.

Hiei looked her square in the eyes and nodded his head.

A few tears slipped down her eyes, solidifying into tear gems. "If I'm a good person that means I can be good to others right, especially to the ones I love?"

Hiei looked at her, an unreadable expression clouding his face.

"He thinks I'm going to leave again, go back to the ice world and leave rejecting him" she said softly.

Of course, Kuwabara.

"He wants to believe I will stay here, and not return before my six-hundredth birthday, but it's hard for him, wondering if I really do love him, like he loves me."

"So he's doubting you?" he asked his tone slightly harsh.

"Not really, I just think he's insecure" she said sighing.

Hiei gave a small sigh, before speaking again, "I will talk to him for you."

Yukinas expression startled, "Oh please don't do that, then he'll be more nervous."

Hiei frowned before replying, "I won't hurt him," 'this time,' "Just talk to him."

Yukina hesitated a second before nodding. A silence fell over them, not uncomfortable, just not really one wanted to sit in.

"If I may ask, how is it that you've had no children? It is almost your six-hundredth?"

"A woman on the Glacier Mountains named Rui knew my mother. I left in search of my brother a couple months before my hundredth. She knew, she must have, that I was not going to be back. So to protect me she gave me a vial. I had to take it the day before my birthday to prevent me from becoming pregnant. I…I was hoping I would find my brother, then start my family, so he would be apart of it to. I know it's been a while but have you…"

Hiei shook his head, knowing she was going to ask about her missing brother. The same brother who sat in front of her.

He cleared his throat, a small sound making Yukina look up.

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave" he said.

Yukina smiled, and then nodded. In a flicker of black clothing he was gone.

Hiei had yet to talk to Kuwabara, and before he knew it thunder started to rumble and lighting flashed against the, quickly turning dark sky. Hiei made a dash for Kurama's house just before the rain came plummeting down in heavy torrents.

'Enma's probably pissed at Jr again,' he thought.

He climbed in the open window, quickly shutting it. He threw of his cloak, placing it over the desk chair and toed off his boots. His toes wiggled free as he thought of all the humanly things Kurama made him do, while at his house. It didn't matter though at least because it was his fox. That's right his fox. Hiei knew Kurama was attracted to him, kami forbid he knew the hell why, but he was going to use it to his advantage. The fox was beautiful and he'd be a fool to reject that. And besides all it would be is friends with benefits, right?

Right?

Hiei frowned; love was not on the agenda. His agenda was getting stronger,

Overpowering Mukuro and maybe one day Yusuke, and taking his foxes ass. He did not need to think about love in this century. He just hoped attraction was all Kurama was after. He couldn't handle love… not again. His mind rejected that thought burrowing it deep into the pits of his mind.

The door opened, as a smiling Kurama walked in.

"Hiei good to see you again my friend how have you been?"

A curt nod and a grunt were Kurama's only answer. He laughed lightly as he sat on the bed, patting beside him for Hiei to join him.

'Why was everyone patting cushions?' he though in annoyance. He wasn't some dog.

"Hn" he said nonchalantly, but sat down beside his friend anyways. The two talked about life, school, training, and their other friends.

Kurama looked out the window frowning, "It doesn't look like the rains letting up, why don't you stay here tonight. It's Saturday night and I don't have school tomorrow."

"You didn't get that homework today, did you?"

"I finished early in Botany so I finished it up there." He replied

They fell into a comfortable silence as Hiei got comfy on the window still and Kurama walked to the bathroom to get changed.

Kurama snuggled into bed, gently sniffing the air, smelling the pine, cinnamon and burnt wood of his best friend and lust attraction.

"Mmm g'night Hiei" he saw Hiei nod before his eyes shut letting sleep take him.

*End Flashback*

Hiei closed his eyes willing himself to sleep; this was a safe zone so he could relax. But that voice, he recognized it from somewhere, soft, sweet, light tenor voice. He just couldn't place it! A rustling of blankets to his left caught his attention, as the perfect and primp Kurama kicked them off.

Kurama was in bliss, their were hands stroking his body, in every direction, running under his thin night shirt. They lightly squeezed and pinched his nipples making him whimper out for more. They caressed his sides, his abs, tracing every contour of his chest with light teasing touches. The hands moved down, over boxer covered slim hips to his toned thighs, gently kneading the muscle there. Kurama shut his eyes, as the hands traveled up gently cupping his cloth covered hard erection.

"Do you like that?" a deep baritone voice asked him.

"Mmm yes, please more touch me more" Kurama pleaded. The hands traced the waist of his boxers, before pulling them down his long legs, and throwing them to the side.

"I'm sorry no mouth today, I'll jus have to use my hand."

Kurama moaned at the fleeting touch, lightly tracing up his cock before a clawed nail brushed against the tip.

Hiei watched as his friend hands traced his own chest, down to the apex of his thighs. Each touch was light, bringing a soft delicate moan from the sweet alto voice. He watched as Kurama cupped himself through the boxers before gently starting to rub. Both hands slipped beneath the thin material, and Hiei watched as Kurama stroked himself while playing with his balls. Kurama's hands went faster, as Hiei's breath turned erratic, hugely put on. His own need rose in attention, he himself almost Cumming as Kurama's back arched of the bed.

"Mmm Hiei!"

Kurama blinked his hazy eyes open, focusing on the room. He lifted his hands out of his shorts, bringing his sticky hand to look at it. The dream had been so good, and he loved to think it was Hiei hands touching him, covered in his seed… Oh god Hiei!

Kurama's head whipped to the side, eye's wide as he stared into the eyes of his best friend. There was no doubt about it, the lusty look in Hiei's eyes and the bulge in his baggy pants, let Kurama know that he'd been watching, and enjoying it.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried out as his friend disappeared from the room. Kurama sat up placing his head in his hands.

"Oh Inari" he groaned out, "What have I done?!"

TBC

A/N: I know what you're thinking (if your familiar with my work). Another one? But Hell you haven't updated the other six hundred of them! I have a good reason. This is my first yaoi (posted not written) and I'm really in the Hiei/Kurama mood. As far as I know they have school on Saturday too.

I have to take a break from Hiei/ Kagome and reading Hiei/Yusuke (Ryukotsusei…) . Oh just to let you know Hiei will be seme (on top) and Kurama bottom. If someone convinces me maybe Kurama will be ontop. And don't say Hiei's so adorable he needs to be dominated. I really wish for at least ten reviews before continuing because I'd like the motivation for Hiei/ Kurama and to see how I did with comments from people other then my friends -.- Well I hope you enjoyed now REVIEW!!! (And yes this will have a plot) Now go before my hellfires burns you to a crisp!


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes These Things Workout By Themselves.

Pairing: Hiei (seme) x Kurama (uke) (unless I say otherwise)

Warnings: For whole story: Lemon, Yaoi, Anal, rimming, blood, angst, swearing, possibly threesome (maybe Yusuke), there is male preggies, exhibitionism, voyeurism, solo. And I think that's it.

_**Chapter 2:**_

"_**Hiei**__"_

"_Hiei wake up."_

"_Hiei!"_

_My eyes opened suddenly, the sound of someone calling my name. The same light tenor, soft and warming, it kind of reminded me of Kurama's just deeper like his Yoko form. _

_A hand grazed my shoulder and my hand lashed out from my sleeping position for it to get off me. A chuckle reverberated through my ears as the unknown man laughed lightly. _

"_Oh you have missed me Hiei. I know it, though it's buried deep down inside you. It's here," a finger lightly touched his sealed Jagan, "here" it then touched his heart, "and here." The finger trailed down to his stomach, an open palm laying across tight muscles. _

_Hiei's breath gasped out as the hand wrapped itself around the material of his shirt on his stomach._

"_You just don't remember! Yo will though... very soon. I will have you again, like you will have me. I don't care who stands in our way, we will have each other once again!"_

"Hiei!"

He sat up gasping, his arms reaching down to clench around his stomach area. His eyes adjusted to the light, as a small headache pounded it's way into his scull.

"Hiei?"

A hand reached out to touch his shoulder, but like his dream he violently swiped it away. Though he did not see it he knew the figure had stepped closer.

"What's wrong with you Hiei? I mean I find you passed out on the ground in front of my University and people kept wanting to take you to the hospital. It was pure luck and fox skill that I got you out of there!"

Kurama. His voice.

Everything was fine.

"Hn, I don't have to answer to you" Hiei snarled, his face swirling to his friends.

Kurama's face was completely controlled, calm as ever, only Hiei would be the only one ever to know that he was having an inner talk with Yoko.

"You may not have to answer to me but as a friend I can be worried! I'd like to know why my best friend just suddenly collapsed in front of my school."

Hiei stared at the floor, in truth he didn't know why he had collapsed but this time he remembered the dream. Even though nobody was there to be seen in the dream, he at least remembered the words and actions.

"Hiei...please...I want to help."

Hiei sighed shortly, he would give the fox what he wanted, in all honesty maybe he could get the dreams to go away.

"I've been having...dreams lately" he relied his starting short.

Kurama knew not to get angry at the fire demon, at least he was opening up to him. He folded himself down on the bed in front of Hiei, long legs tucked under him.

"And these dreams are of?"

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment. I can't seem to remember them when I awake. The one I had last night though I remember every word,and action" he replied rubbing his head in irritation.

"Can you tell me what they did and said in the last one?" Kurama asked his curiosity peaked.

The fire demon sat right in front of him, legs spread, elbows on his knees. He could easily lay his way between the legs and pull the head up to kiss him. He wouldn't do that though, not now. Not after what had happened last night, in his momentary lapse of passion. Though by the looks of it from last night, if Kurama had not panicked Hiei probably wouldn't have left and would have woken up sated and warm in bed with him. If only...

Kurama mentally shook his, his friend was troubled and he was thinking about fucking him? That didn't bode well with the humanized fox.

Hiei sighed, he didn't like to open up to people, not really. He'd only ever told Shigure his story and Mukuro has forced through his mind to hear it.

_I knew your story! Why don't you remember? I remember everything, every moment, every day together. Why? _

Hiei's eyes widened. The voice in his head had only been coming to him in his dreams, but he could hear it so clear now.

_Hiei. Hiei. Hiei. HIEI._ HIEI.** HIEI! **

Hiei jolted forward, his breath panting. Kurama had a solid grip on his shoulder trying to keep him straight and if worse came to worse from lashing out at him.

"Please Hiei, tell me what's wrong" Kurama asked gently, eyeing his friend and love interest in alarm.

"When I got the Jagan implanted I lost some of my memories. Shigure said it was quite natural as the most I would keep was who I was and most of my past. I forgot little things though, like where the location was of Shigure's clinic and where I was before, and who I was with before. I know for a fact that I had a lover at that time, but something was going on with us. When I awoke the Jagan was implanted, my head was on fire, I had lost some of my memory and there was a thin scar over my stomach. Shigure never told me what the scar was from, or why he cut me there. Lately I've been having dreams and thoughts entering my mind. It's a male, and I can almost recognize him. His voice and how he touched me felt...familiar."

Kurama's heart dropped when Hiei ended his speech, of course the fire hybrid would have lovers, look at him! He wasn't as undesirable as he made himself out to be, and fire demons were very passionate. Kurama knew for a fact that ice apparitions were too, they they seemed cold hearted and reproduced asexually, and most were lesbians.

"Did you ever find out who your lover was, or what the cut was from?" Kurama asked, masking his disappointment with intrigue.

Hiei shook his head, "As soon as I was stable enough to leave, I did. I went to search for the hidden glacier of my mother's people. I've...never really thought about him, until recently. There have been a couple times I've though of him, thought of searching for him, but I either got distracted or wanted to put it behind me."

"Do you...remember what he looks like?"

Hiei's head turned away, a small smile gracing his lips, which Kurama did not miss. "He was beautiful."

'More beautiful then me?' Kurama wondered, his heart racing. "I remember snippets of him, his long, silky silver hair; and his cold gold eyes. He had something else too...I just can never remember. Actually, now that I think about it he looked a lot like Yoko did, the first time I saw him in the Dark Tournament."

'Silver hair, cold gold eyes?' Kurama thought, astounded. 'Yoko...you didn't know Hiei back then did you?"

'**Your asking me? Your the one that want's him, not me' **Yoko replied, Kurama could practically see the foxes arms across his chest.

'What's wrong with you? Your acting like a bitchy female.'

'**I am NOT a female' **Yoko barked back.

'Alright then' Kurama mused.

"Fox, are you talking to Yoko?" Hiei's voice suddenly cut through Kurama's mind, making him blink.

"Yes Hiei, as a matter of fact I am. Why?"

"Hn," the fire demon grunted back. "I can hear his voice in my head... it keeps coming back. It won't leave me alone. I'm getting tired of it... I haven't thought of him for years, the only one I've thought of being with is-"

Hiei shut his mouth, his head whipping to look back at the window. He had said to much, and Kurama was going to bug him about it. He couldn't tell Kurama though...

"Fox I'm hungry, make me some food," Hiei practically ordered, cutting off Kurama before he could even speak.

"Oh course Hiei,"Kurama said, a fake smile lacing his lips, as he turned and did the others bidding. No matter what he would do anything for Hiei.

So why is Yoko snobbish to Hiei? It's probably very apparent here -.- But oh well enjoy anyways! :3 and yes you may guess in reviews **sighs dramatically!**

Review Responses!

:

Sarcastic-Lullaby: IRK? Who can't get into a yaoi mood when there are sexy YuYu Bishies runnign around? (squees!) Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy, more to come!

Akira-Yama: Ahh the weird things we do at 6 am :) hehe. Thanks for the review! Mmm delicious...delicious...goes off to eat candy...angsty candiess...

shiorifoxiesmom: As you can probably tell...I don't update very fast or often -.- But thank you for the kind review :D

Silent Shadow Kasai: D: I'm sorry to disappoint you, I am but Hiei MUST be seme. What you said is EXACTLY why I make him seme. He's been through so much stuff, I want him to feel in charge. I have no doubt he wasn't taken advantage of as a child. Making him seme assures him that he's still in control, that no one will F*ck with him. I hope you still read the story though :) Your review was so nice, it made me smile hehe. For the writing? Just sit down and write, then look back and add more each time. I'm not that great, (though I DO like the suck up ;) jkjk lmfao) I probably will make Kurama seme once though, out of consideration for others :3

ardentes: Your review made me LOL hehe! And I do plan to include him, he's crucial to the next couple of parts. But alas I can not tell you if Yoko is seme or uke...I have plans for that. Thanks for the review! :)

Mediaminer:

Note: I think the reviews on media miner are the only ones to flame my "I want 10 reviews NOW bitch!" but the reason is I post very slowly. That way by the time 10 or around that reviews come in, I have the chapter done :3

buzzk97: THANK YOU! See! See! Your a genious :3 On both accounts there ;) Thanks!

Sweet Envy: . Aww thank you! That;s why I love media miner, the little rate things lol. Please continue reading! I hope you enjoy :3

ruthie balboa: Thank you for the review :) I think I will have a lemon scene soon, either a Hiei x Kurama or Hiei x Mysterious Lover. Great thanks -.- You say he's in character last chapter and now I've flonked him out this chapter didn't I? I needed him a bit more open around his best friend though, and I tried to make the story as vague as Hiei can get. Hope it came out okay. Thanks again!

Martianbunny: Thank you :3 Well the NOW! Part didn't work but I hope you enjoyed it...late as it may be... :3


End file.
